


Sweetness

by pseudofaux



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofaux/pseuds/pseudofaux
Summary: Time together is precious. But it's hard to be in the moment when there is so much sweetness and it brings other sweetness to mind.





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> In a quiet garden at Yonezawa, late in the day.

The light was so soft. His kiss was so soft. Everything she could feel was so, so very soft. And that made the moment precious and worthy of committing to memory. So she tried to grasp the sensations with her mind and make note of each soft thing.

Masamune's lips were smooth like the handle of her favorite knife, and warm like the same handle after she'd been using it to slice vegetables. But the softness she could not identify with anything else she'd experienced. His lips were softer than the pressure of his hand when he brought it to her cheek, softer than his shy, sly fingers when they sought hers, softer than his voice when he just had to say something but didn't want to impose on anyone with his words. The closest thing she could think of was Yahiko's apricot-soft cheek as a baby, and while that was a pleasant memory... she wanted Masamune to be the only person she thought of when she thought of Masamune.

Their clothing felt soft. Hers around her body, the underrobe closest to her sumptuous and kept close by the kimono. His own kimono in her hand, held there to anchor her. His soft kisses in particular could make her thoughts float away, so some kind of tether like this was their practice. They both liked it. She liked the weave of the kimono he was wearing, subtle but splendid under her thumb. It was the darkest blue she had ever seen, and it made him look severe and lordly. That thought made her smile into their long, soft kiss, because she knew better.

His scent—truly, love had made her shameless—was soft, and pleasant. It was home. He smelled like cedar and ink and, though she could not puzzle out how on earth this was so, vaguely of roasted carrots. Something about the sweet, burning smell was just the same. Wryly she thought to herself that sweet and burning were very appropriate words for how he made her feel. She could never smell him until she was tucked into him, or in their bedding. So close to him, the scent of her husband was not strong, but she would recognize the barest hint of it anywhere, and it made her happy.

The birdsong in the air was soft and sweet. Minivets, she thought, in the trees along the moat. Once Masamune had watched the black and white birds flit through those trees with her; she watched the birds, at least, and he watched her, unguarded smiles on both their faces. That memory was so sweet it warmed and hurt her heart all at once. But this was a new memory she was trying to make. What else was soft?

The light. This beautiful time before sunset, everything made more golden. A warm, soft, safe time of day, when Masamune was usually done with council meetings and all things Yonezawa and she got to see his face for the first time in hours. Tension she didn't even recognize was present always melted out of her shoulders when their eyes met and she knew he'd made it through another day of doing his best. But the moment, she had to be in the moment! She was trying to remember this!

He pulled away and then came back, settling his forehead to hers. "Where have you gone?" he asked quietly. She could hear his little smirk. Soft, of course. His voice made her grateful for the bench they shared, as her eyes fluttered shut and her body clenched at the thrill of his nearness and engagement. She realized she had begun to grip his kimono very tightly and lessened her hold while she took a breath to try to steady herself and answer his question.

"I am trying to commit this moment to memory. But it is reminding me of other happy memories. I'm sorry for being distracted. Being with you… gives me so much happiness, in so many ways."

They were sweet with one another, but very private and not usually so plainspoken about their feelings. She felt his forehead go warm when he blushed, and she blushed a little bit, too. Then she giggled and he tipped her chin up to kiss her again. Soft, so soft. 

He moved from her mouth, peppering kisses across to her ear. "Tell me these happy memories, please," he whispered. 

So she told him the ones that came to mind. And then their blushes were soft, their smiles for each other were soft. Dusk darkened the air, and the low song of different birds made things seem peaceful and permanent. Servants lit lanterns but kept away. Kojuro approached them at one point but saw their tranquility and gracefully stepped back without a word. They watched the day end together, fingers intertwined. 

Later that night, he softly laid her down on their bedding, and took such care of her that her heart and body nearly ached, they were so tender and full of love for him. After, when they were lazy and tangled and sated, he said into her hair, "This will be a happy memory for me."

**Author's Note:**

> #more hugs for masa
> 
> I am playing Masamune's story now and gyaaaaaaaah I just want to squeeze that darling ALL OF THE TIME. I feel like after committing to one another he and his partner would have fun* being regal when holding court and then adorable mushy ever-snuggling lurvbirbs in private, so Kojuro and Shigezane know, and everyone in Yonezawa (and hopefully the world) knows there's no insulting Lady Date and coming out with all your bits intact, but they save their (abundant) adoration for each other for when it's just them, or just them and their small inner circle. 
> 
> If you have never touched the cheek of a baby, apricot really is how they feel. Smooshy, the barest bit of down, one of the best things in the wooooooorld to kiss. I said Masamune smells like cedar because I like the smell. ;)
> 
> You can hear clips of minivet song at http://www.xeno-canto.org/species/Pericrocotus-divaricatus .
> 
> *serious fun. Taking it very seriously kind of fun.


End file.
